nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurisutaru Clan
Clan Name Kurisutaru Clan Clan Information The Kurisutaru clan is a clan native to the land of water and specifically Kirigakure no sato and its outskirts. The Kurisutaru clan was founded during the time of the feudal ninja world, by Do Kurisutaru. It was said Do was a spiritualist, and had a close connection to the earth we lived on, being able to mentally disect the molecules of every physical thing. He is said to be the founder of the Crystal Release Kekkai Genkai. Because of this ongoing line, the Kurisutaru are most noted for their ability to perform and throughout their lifetime master, the Crystal Release ability. Most of the Kurisutaru are scattered, and have a nomadic nature in all villages, though its highest concentration of clan members remains in Kirigakure. Some say that a rare breed of two clans known as the Naiad can also perform Crystal Release, because of this they have been welcomed into the Kurisutaru as distant relatives, and a rarity among their clan. Clan Traits and Features '''Skin''' The Kurisutaru usually reside in lands with lack of sun, which means they have a noticeable pale pigment. They are known for their ridiculously slick skin, that smooths over like a newborn baby. Their hands, however, are grinded down and rough, resembling sandpaper or something of the sort. '''Eyes''' Each member of the Kurisutaru has his/her own unique eye shade. The Kurisutaru are not known for any form of Dojutsu but their eyes play a large role in the definition of their abilities. Every time a member of the Kurisutaru is born, their eyes are screened by an advanced medical machine, to reveal rather they were born with yellow, black, or green pigmented eyes. A Kurisutaru's eye color determines their role later in life, and expands the idea of their future capabilities as a ninja. '''Hair''' The Kurisutaru carry few distinctions in hair, besides the fact that their hair colors seem matted, and have very pastel-like shades to them, both bright and dark. Clan History In the beginning, the orginal user of the Crystal Release was that of Do Kurisutaru. Through his natural affinity for his connection to the Earth, he created a new style of jutsu that was unlike any other that the world had seen before. After his initial creation, the technique and ability to wield this new type of jutsu style was carried down through Do's bloodline. The initial clan of the Kurisutaru began with a normally Pastel hair-colored family, that grew in numbers as they merged with others. As they grew in numbers they tended to reside in the Land of Earth. Although in the time of The Warring States, a widescale killing spree of the Kurisutaru took part. Their numbers quickly dwindled and their land was lost to their opposers. Although many perished in the fight, there were a few surviving members of the Kurisutaru.The killing spree was a result an attempted kidnapping of one of the Naiad children. The Naiad is the result of a mixture of two distinctive clans; original members of the Kurisutaru bred with Hoshigaki. Therefore the Naiad was born. Fromthe result of two clans with very distinguished features, a new race resulted.The main skin color of the Naiad is a mute grey. Distributed along the body arepatches of glittery skin. Giving the appearance of "Star-kissed"skin. Portions of the body are covered in fish-like scales. If a scale is removed, it will grow back within a week. As a Naiad ages, the amount of glittery skin andscales increase along their body until they hit the age of 18. On a Naiad's 18th birthday, their body undergoes a change in which white spirals encircle their arms, legs, and under their eyes. After they get their final white markings, the increase of scales and glitter ceases. Thus, marking the end of their bodies growing. The Naiad are a rarity among this clan and highly sought after by those who wish to perform dark experiments. As did Orochimaru in the past, with his interest in using Guren for experimentation and as his vessel. Currently the clan is nomadic in nature. They wander aimlessly looking for their long-lost clan members in an attempt to restore their clan back to its former glory. Although, some have chosen to put down roots in nations. As of currently, there are very few Kurisutaru left. Clan Jutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release Crystal Release] Crystal Release can crystallise any substance, thus, earth,water, and wood techniques are useless against it,Using crystal ninjutsu, the user can crystallise any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Release can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust. The Crystal Release, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallise either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. Rinji, taking advantage of this weakness, used his bats to counter Guren's Crystal Release. Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai The Kurisutaru are born with the ability to perform and throughout their lifetime master the art of crystal release. Though Crystal Release has been classified as 'clanless' in some senses, because of random pop ups of a select few with the ability; the Kurisutaru are the true founders of the technique and have a much more intricate system to how the ability affects them as ninja throughout their entire lives. Each member of the clan is born with an eye shade color classified in the following color ranges: Green, Yellow, and Black.The eye color decides what path each member will follow when mastering the Crystal Release technique. The system is as follows: ('''AT ANY GIVEN TIME A TALENTED KURISUTARU MAY BE ABLE TO ACQUIRE THE JUTSU OF OTHER PATHS. ALTHOUGH, THEY MUST AT LEAST LEARN 3 JUTSU OF THE PATH THEY WERE BORN WITH FIRST''') _______________________________________________________________________________________ Yellow (Defensive-Born Crystal User) | Green (Offensive-Born Crystal User) | Black (Supportive-Born Crystal User) _______________________________________________________________________________________ As the user progresses with age, and strength, they go further and further up their crystal color pathway, with each path having 3 stages, the last, of course being the strongest and most versatile. * '''Offensive Path '''- Green --> Blue --> Purple (Final) Green Blue Purple * '''Supportive Path''' - Black --> Grey --> Pink (Final) Black Grey Pink * '''Defensive Path'''- Yellow --> Orange --> Red (Final) progressing in the pathway fortifies the user's crystal, strengthening it, and in some cases even providing new abilities for the user. Clan members born of the supportive branch are much more rare of those born in both the offensive and defensive branches of the clan. The change in eye color has no special properties whatsoever, its only purpose and significance is to give a hint to the User's color and level of crystal. All users of the same level and branch may not have the same color crystal, but will be in the same shade range. For example, someone starting out in the offensive path may have mossy green crystal in their adolescence; their friend, born of the same nature, has more of a bright, lime green colored crystal, this is the basis of originality among the clan members. _______________________________________________________________________________________ As each pathway allows for a different purpose in battle, they each have their own assortment of abilities to compliment their given purpose; some more than others Key - (This key is to show at which color level is the specific ability acquired : Y = Yellow O = Orange R = Red G = green B = Blue P = Purple Bl = Black Gr = Grey W = White ) '''Defensive''' - [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Armour Crystal Armor] - (Y) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Crystal_Clone_Technique Crystal Clone] - (Y) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Blade Crystal Blade] - (Y) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crimson_Fruit Crystal Fruit] - (Y) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Encampment_Wall Crystal Encampment Wall] - (O) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_The_Gods%27_Crossings_Technique Crystal Gods Crossing] - (O) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Labyrinth_Technique Crystal Labyrinth] - (R) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_String_of_Glory Crystal String of Glory] - (R) || '''Offensive '''- [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Blade Crystal Blade] - (G) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Crystal_Clone_Technique Crystal Clone] - (G) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Prison_Technique Crystal Prison - (G)] || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal:_Hexagonal_Shuriken Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken] - (G) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Needles Crystal Needles] - (B) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Lance Crystal Lance]- (B) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Wall_Eighth_Formation Crystal Wall Eighth Formation] - (B) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Tearing_Crystal_Falling_Dragon Crystal Falling Dragon] - (P) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Growing_Crystal_Thorns Crystal Thorns] - (P) || '''Supportive - '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Crystal_Clone_Technique Crystal Clone] - (Bl) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Imprisonment_Wave Crystal Imprisonment Wave] - (Bl) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Encampment_Wall Crystal Encampment Wall] - (Bl) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Mirror Crystal Mirror] - (Bl) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Wheel Crystal Wheel] - (Gr) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Growing_Crystal_Thorns Crystal Thorns] - (Gr) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Pentagonal_Prison Crystal Pentagonal Prison] - (W) || [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Hexagonal_Pillars Crystal Pillars] - (W) || Current Clan Members Approved by: '''Doctor Haruno'''